


Installing with Seraphim

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ar tonelico AU, Bath, Fluff and Humor, Grathnode Crystals, Innuendo, Install, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Crack idea that is both unrelated and related to my fanfiction "Seraphim Singing at the End of the World".Rose and Sorey find Grathnode Crystals that can be installed into Dezel and Mikleo.  But perhaps it's not as harmless or innocent as it seems.





	Installing with Seraphim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScrapPrincessAoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapPrincessAoba/gifts).



> This is for a friend whose account I can't remember. She loves Dezel, and I have a deep appreciation for him, too. I highly recommend listening to the Ar Tonelico 2 Bath theme for this.

**Installing with Rose and Dezel**  
\--------------------------------------------  
Rose had found a Grathnode Crystal among the supplies that some merchants had brought into the Tintagel Ruins. She had heard about these special crystals from Mayvin. They were good for boosting a seraph’s Song Magic, and Dezel would benefit if she installed into him. After all, she had caught a glimpse of his Install Port one night after he had snuck away to the makeshift baths. It was on his upper back between his shoulder blade in the shape of the wind symbol that was on ancient artifacts.

That night, Rose requested that she had a room with Dezel only. The request was simply a declaration among the other Sparrowfeathers to let them know that their boss wanted privacy, which went unknown to Dezel. The wind seraph was finishing his bath, so she decided to wait for him. She turned the Grathnode Crystal around and around in her hand. It was so big that she wondered if it would fit. Then he came in looking relaxed and refreshed.

“Rose, what the hell are you doing in here?” he asked irritably.

“Hey!” she greeted. “So I found this Grathnode Crystal, and I was wondering if I could install it into you!”

Dezel ignored her at first, setting his bath items to the side as neatly as he could with the other bath supplies. Rose latched onto his back. “Please? It’ll be great!”

“Just give me the crystal and I can do it myself.” He held out his hand.

Rose jumped off of him and back away with the crystal in her hands like a precious ingot of gold. She was ready to cry. Or was she? Her crocodile tears did their job as Dezel drew closer to grab the crystal and make up for upsetting her. She pushed down his hat and pulled his jacket over his head.

“What the fuck!” Dezel barked. After something of a wrestle, the jacket was off! Now to get the shirt.

Rose tucked the crystal into one of her pouches. With her bare hands, she grabbed the ends of his long-sleeve shirt and began to yank it off. His hat popped off with his shirt, and he fell back.

“Alright, almost there!” Rose laughed.

“I’m serious, I can do it myself!” Dezel growled. Hands up, fingers ready to strike, she stalked him. “Rose, I fucking _swear_. I don’t need your help installing crystals!”

“Oh, come on! I’ve seen you shirtless before! Relax and show me where your Install Port is!

“Oh, my God, _no_.” She snatched one of his pendulums and deftly tied his hands. She almost thought he wasn’t trying to escape. “My God, Rose, this is _not okay_!” He was on his stomach when she tied his legs, too. “Rose,” he said sweetly. “This is what you call battery. Do you want me to turn you in and press charges?” He felt her touch his back.

“Found it! Okay, does it go in like this?” the assassin innocently questioned. She pressed the crystal onto his Install Port. “Oh, it’s going in!”

“That _hurts_ ,” Dezel grunted. He bit down on his lip as she continued to push it in. “ _It hurts_ , you idiot.”

“Really? But I was so careful.”

Dezel groaned and panted. “I wasn’t prepared for any of this! You just tied me up and went at it!” He moaned as the crystal took effect. “My body feels weird and hot, and you did this. Without my permission!”

“Mayvin said it takes a few minutes before…‘the wave of euphoria washes over you’.”

The Tintagel Ruins echoed with what sounded like more than just a crystal being installed into him. And the result? A sweating and glowing embarrassed Dezel and a blissfully ignorant Rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Installing with Sorey and Mikleo**  
\--------------------------------------------------  
After receiving a Grathnode Crystal as a complimentary gift from the innkeeper who also ran a Dive Shop nearby, Sorey was quite confused on what to do with it. He didn’t really understand the explanation either. He had to find the Install Port and press it into it. Bu what was an Install Port? Why did he have to shove a large crystal into it? His questions would be answered with a long soak in the bath with Mikleo. The Shepherd found a fist-sized tattoo on the side of the water seraph’s waist in the shape of the water symbol.

“Hey, Mikleo, do you know what an Install Port is?” Sorey asked him as his seraph played with a family of rubber duckies.

“Uh…why do you ask?” Mikleo questioned back, embarrassed by the sudden mention.

“Well, I got a Grathnode Crystal and the innkeeper said to use it on you to make you strong. Do you think I could try it?”

“That’s a really bold move.”

“Is that a no?”

Mikleo was shy about it, but he also trusted Sorey with his life. If he wanted to press a giant rock into his side for his benefit, he didn’t see why he shouldn’t. Then he remembered what Zenrus had said once.

“The Install Port is the most vulnerable spot on your body,” the old seraph had told him. “If Sorey were to see it, he would know all the emotions in your little heart.”

“On second thought…”

Sorey was already out and dressed and ready to use the Grathnode Crystal. “What’s wrong?” he asked. He tilted his head like a puppy, the crystal sparkling in his hand.

“Gramps told me what the Install Port was, and I don’t know if I’m actually comfortable with letting you see it now that I remember.”

“But it’s on your waist, and I can see it clearly.” Mikleo inched back as Sorey stared intensely at the tattoo. “I’ve seen it plenty of times, come to think of it. I just never thought it was anything special.”

“Ouch. Rude.”

“What?”

Mikleo dried himself and dressed. They took a spot on the bed in their room, and Mikleo, having left his belts on his shirt undone, lifted the edge of it to show his Install Port. He was already blushing, but it was all because he hoped fervently that Sorey wouldn’t read his emotions or judge him.

“Okay, so, um, how do I do this?” Sorey asked. He pressed it onto the tattoo, which elicited a yelp from the water seraph. “Gah, I’m sorry!”

“Do it slowly! Don’t just ram it in there,” Mikleo sighed.

Sorey did just that, and he could feel Mikleo tense up under his hand. “Is it working?”

“It’s working alright, just be very careful…and gentle, got it?”

The Grathnode Crystal was about halfway in when it felt like it had gotten stuck. “Are you sure it’ll fit?”

“I’m…positive…just…be careful…” Mikleo breathed. He moaned helplessly as the crystal’s full length finally disappeared into his side. “I didn’t think it would be so painful…”

“Do you feel different?”

“Aside from being in pain and tired?”

Sorey flinched before scooping Mikleo up and hugging him tightly. Tears sprayed like sprinklers for he thought he had truthfully injured his water seraph. But in the end, that was the price of something that would make them stronger on the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> This Zestiria x Ar Tonelico crack fic is a gem and a nice breather from the main fic. It's not tied to the story aside from the cross.


End file.
